User blog:Ishimura Elite/Dead Space: Returibution
Using same character as mine in Dead Space: Renitegration, and some others. Pretty much an alternate storyline. PROLOGUE Logan was racing down the hallway as fast as he could. Rachel and Darrek were right behind him. He could hear the creatures just behind them. He had never been this scared for his life. He always got out of tough situations with a smirk on his face. But this was different. Much different than before on the Ishimura. Through the darkness he saw the orange glow of a locked door. "Shit." He said under his breath. The team stopped and turned around to the sound of the monsters just fading into view among the dark corridors. "Oh god. Rachel, Darrek, keep them off me okay? I'm gonna hack this." "Well do it fast, we're not gonna be able to hold off this many." Darrek said. They both aimed down the hall with their Pulse Rifles and began firing. One by one the creatures fell. Their arms and legs being severed. But they weren't killing enough. For every Necromorph killed, two replaced them. "What the hell is taking so long Logan?!" Darrek shouted over the roaring of the creatures. "Hang on, I almost got it." Time was running out. He worked on the panel as fast as he could. Then, the panel shorted out. "AH FUCK!" Logan yelled. He looked back and saw the creatures just about 30 feet away. He hit the door his closed fist and sighed. This was the end. He slowly stood up and put his hand on Darreks shoulder. "Darrek. It's been an honor serving with you." He looked back and smiled. "Yeah. To you too." Then he went to Rachel and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." "Logan you did the best you could. We all did." She said. The creatures were still advancing, slowly getting closer to hack them to pieces. "I love you Logan." Rachel said softly. "Love you too Rachel." Logan said back. He looked over to the creatures that were just about upon them. He smiled malevolently. "It's not going to end this way. We;re gonna do more than just die." "Huh?" Darrek said. "If I'm going down, I'm gonna make sure the bastards remember my fucking name." He took out his Pulse Rifle and begand firing. CHAPTER 1 Logan was walking with Rachel down a hall. They had just got off work. They were both security officers in the same squad, and they were going out. She was 19 years old and just a bit smaller than Logan. She had short brunette hair and vibrant blue eyes. They had met about two years ago and had started going out six months ago. She was hugging his arm as they walked down the hall. "Logan." She said gleefully. "You know what today is?" "Um, June 12th." "And what's that?" "Oh yeah. Today is the day I forgot what today is." She giggled. "Well, it's two things." "Awesome. The most eventful day I've ever had on the Sprawl." She laughed again. "Well. I got promoted to sergeant." "Oh that's great! So you'll be able to get your own squad pretty soon huh?" "Yup. And two days until your birthday. You're gonna be 20." He completely forgot when his birthday was. He always forgets important things like that. "Ah. Right." They kept walking down the hall until they got to Logan's place. "Well, it's late and I'm tired." Logan said. "And I'm never tired so you know it's been a long day." Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight." Then she walked off down the hall towards her apartment. Logan watched her walk off. and go around the corner. He smiled, and walked into his apartment. The door slid closed behind him. He put his weapons back in his arms locker, and walked over to a machine he called the RIGger. It was a machine that put his RIG on and took it off automatically. After he got his night clothes on, he slid into bed and put his face in his pillow. He It had been a long day. There had been multiple reports of some people going insane. People lashing out at others unprovoked. He was worried. It was just like on the colony on Aegis VII and on the Ishimura. He had visited the Ishimura for a few month and had left a week before the planetcrack. He went back to investigate a distress call. What he found there he wished he could forget, and he didn't want it to happen again. He eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep. *** Logan was on a beach. He looked around towards the mainland, but just saw the sand go off about a hundred feet then fade to white. He walked along the shore, looking out to the endless sea. He continued walking. He could smell the salty air, hear the soft rushing of the ocean, feel the water gently brush up against his feet. He then clutched his head. The landscape suddenly began to glow red, then it shined brightly and a powerful force threw him back. Logan rubbed his head, and got up and opened his eyes. It looked like he was in a desert, but very dark. Almost pitch black. He could barely see. He looked around and saw a red glow in the distance. He slowly walked toward it. He started to make out the shape of the object. It looked like a large monolith, with two sections twisting around each other. It was black with glowing red symbols that made the entire thing look red. It was the Marker Logan realized. He stopped for a moment, the cautiously advanced. He began to hear whispering, and symbols slowly started to appear in the air around the Marker. He kept going, unsure of what would happen once he reached it. He knew this Marker. He had seen it before. He had seen what it could do. He didn't know why he was so drawn to it. He would normally want to get as far away from it as possible. Being near the Marker gave him a strange feeling that he hated. As he got nearer, he felt a breeze of darkness sweep over him. The exact same feeling of being close to the Marker. A cold mist passed through him. As he approached, the whispers got louder, and the symbols around the Marker intensified. He was there. He just looked up at the thing, in admiration, intrigue, and fear. He hated the Marker, but he wanted to know how it worked. Why it did what it did. He slowly reached his hand out to the Marker. He saw his hand pass through a veil of red. He touched the Marker and there was a bright flash. *** Logan woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily. He looked over to his alarm clock. It was 12:44 am. "Shit." He said. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about his dream. He knew he was immune to the Markers dementia, so why was he having these dreams? He sighed deeply and closed his eyes again, hoping he wouldn't have any more dreams for a while. CHAPTER 2 Logan woke up to his alarm clock. It was blaring at him to get up. He really didn't want to. He had way to much to think about. That dream he had last night scared him beyond end. He had a gift of foresight through his dreams. Shit. He thought. If I'm dreaming about the Marker, then . . .. He didn't want to think about it. He shut his alarm off and slowly sat up. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a mug of coffee and took a sip. He put his hand on his head and leaned against the counter. He hear a knock at the door. He walked over to the door, putting his coffee down on the living room table along the way. He opened the door to see Rachel. She was fully dressed for work. "Hey Logan." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Rachel." He said. They both walked into the apartment. Logan headed into the kitchen while Rachel sat down on the couch in the living room. About a minute later, Logan came out with coffee for Rachel. Rachel sometimes came to Logan's house early to have coffee with him. He handed her the cup. "Thanks." She said as she took a sip. Logan sat down next to her and grabbed his coffee from the table, and took a sip. He looked down into the cup to see his reflection in dark brown. "Something wrong?" Rachel asked. She put her arm around him. "Just . . . been having dreams." He said. He put his coffee on the table. "About what?" She asked. "Well, uh." Logan began. "You know how I told you about the colony? And the Ishimura? What happened there?" Rachel knew. Logan had told her. "Yes. What about it?" "I . . . I think it might happen again." Rachel's stomach dropped. Based on what Logan had told her, she didn't want to witness what he had. She felt bad for him. Everything he had seen and done. Must be horrible living with that. "What makes you say that?" She asked. "Think about it." Logan said. "It's just like I told you. People start out with insomnia and chronic schizophrenia. Not being able to sleep, hearing whispers every now and again. Then they start to see symbols every now and again. Then their dementia gets worse. They start seeing symbols everywhere, they see dead relatives, hear more voices. Then they start to lose their sanity, which eventually leads to them trying to kill others for no reason, in which some cases they succeed, or they kill themselves to make the dementia stop. And these dreams I've been having about the Marker. I know I'm immune to the dementia of the Marker, but I can still feel its effects. I can tell when it's active through my dreams, and it's definetly active." The two just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what might happen. Logan broke the silence. "Tiedemann said he had the Marker under control. I knew I shouldn't have believed him." There was a Marker in the government sector on board the Sprawl. Logan at first objected to building a Marker three years ago, but then realized he could study it on his own secretly. He wanted to know how it worked. Why it did what it did. So he let them do it. He regretted doing it. They had both finished their drinks when Rachel said. "Well, we should get going." "Yeah." Logan replied. He stood up and walked over to the RIGger. After his suit was on, he walked over to his arms locker and picked up his Pulse Rifle Seeker Rifle, and two P-Sec Pistols, all customized to his liking. He closed the locker and walked over to the door. Rachel followed him. *** Logan and Rachel reached the security station. It was a facility that a section of the security force on the Sprawl went to to be assigned to missions. They both signed in and walked over to a bench and sat down. Logan was still thinking about the Marker, and the people being affected by it. Right now, the cases weren't too serious, but they were getting worse. Logan's communicator started beeping. "What's up?" He said. It was the man who assigned missions to his sector, one of Tiedemanns inner circle. His name was Mike Darmen. "Logan, I need you and Rachel to get to the Concourse Mall. Some sort of fighting is going on." "All right we're on it." He ended the call and stood up. "Come on Rachel." He said. They both walked over to an elevator and stepped in. Logan pressed a button and they went down. *** Logan and Rachel reached the bottom level of the Concourse Mall. Logan looked over to a store that had one of its windows broken out. Shards of glass were everywhere on the outside. He then looked over to two men fighting. He ran over to the two and pushed himself between them. "Hey, hey! What's going on here?" The man to his right had a slightly battered face, with some blood tricking down his face from his forehead. "He's fucking crazy man!" He said. "I was just picking something up when he grabbed me and threw me through the window!" Logan looked over to his left. "Okay what's your problem then?" The man was just clutching his head, wandering about. "It wants us . . . it . . . it needs us to . . . to make it whole." Logan just stared at the man. A dark feeling swept over him. The last time he heard someone say that, things didn't go so well. The peoples dementia was definetly getting worse. "Okay." Logan said. He turned to look at the man to his right. "You get to the infirmary. They'll patch you up." He turned to the man on his left. "As for you." He couldn't finish his sentence. He watched as the man struck Rachel in the head with a metal bar, knocking her out. Then the man ran over to him and threw him to the ground. The man then jumped on him. He was trying to bite at Logan's face. Logan kept the man back. His right hand was on the mans forehead and his left was on the top of his chest. He struggled to keep the man from bearing down on his neck. Logan raised his foot and pressed it to the mans chest, and kicked him off. The man flew to the floor on his back. Logan quickly got up and saw the man charging at him, furiously flailing his arms. Logan pulled out his pistol in the blink of an eye and shot the man right in the head. The mans head whipped back and he fell on his back, dead. Logan holstered his pistol and called the security station. "I need a body pick up at the Concourse." He said. He then ran over to Rachel. He knelt down next to her and looked at her injury. She was bleeding a bit, but other than that she was fine. Just a med-pack would fix her right up. He picked her up and began walking over to the elevator, toward his apartment. He thought back to the man who had gone insane. This was serious. It was just like the colony and the Ishimura three years ago. The man just snapped and tried to kill everyone he could. Logan had no choice but to shoot him. The thing was, Logan had no problem killing people. Pulling the trigger is easy, dealing with the fact afterwards was hard. Logan could kill people in cold blood without even flinching, and it scared him to death. CHAPTER 3 Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt. She was laying on the living room couch in Logan's apartment. She looked across the couch and saw Logan sitting next to her. "Ow. My head." She said. Logan looked over to her. "Oh, you're awake." He said. "You okay?" She put her hand on her head. "Agh. Last thing I remember is some . . . metal bar. Or something." "Yeah . . . um. Guy went crazy and hit you in the head with said bar." "Oh." She slowly sat up. Logan wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her head to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. "What time is it?" She asked. Logan looked over to the clock on a side table next to the couch. "4:19." He said. "Darmen said you could take the rest of the day off. I gotta get back to work though." "Oh." Rachel said. "I'll stay here then." "Okay." He said. "See you at six." "Okay." She said. Logan leaned down and kissed her, then he headed out the door. *** Logan got back to the security station. He hoped he didn't get any more calls about people going crazy. He really didn't want to deal with it. He sat down on a bench and stared out the window into space. He stared at the majesty of Saturn. The gas giant just sitting there, as if in a deep slumber. It's many intricate rings wrapping around the equator. "Hey." He heard a voice say. He looked over to see a friend. Sam Darrek. Darrek was in Logan's squad when they were in the military. "Oh, hey Darrek." Darrek sat down next to him. "How's Rachel doing?" "Eh, she's fine. She's at my apartment." "Huh." They both just sat there, watching people walk by. "Heard you shot a guy." Darrek said. "Oh yeah. Went psycho." "A bunch of people have been going psycho lately. Weird huh?" "Yeah." Logan stared at the floor. Thinking about everything that's been going on. "I don't like it." Darrek said. Logan looked at him. "What do you mean?" "Well," He began. "I can't help but feel that . . . something really bad is about to happen. I just have a bad feeling." "Well try not to think about." Logan said. "I'm gonna see what other jobs need to be done." Logan said. He got up and walked off. Darrek watched him go. *** After a few more missions, Logan headed back to his apartment. He opened the door and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. She was watching TV. "Oh. Welcome home." She said when she saw him walk in. "You doing okay?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "There's nothing on at all." Logan put his weapons in his arms locker and sat down next to her. Rachel hugged him. "Everything okay?" Logan stared at the ground and sighed. "Not really." "Still worrying about all that stuff huh?" "Yeah." He leaned his head against her shoulder. "I don't want it to happen." She said in a sad voice. Logan looked at her surprised. "What?" He said. "If all you said was true, and if you think it'll happen again . . . I . . ." She looked down at the floor. "Hey now." Logan said. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Don't worry about it Rachel." She looked up at him. "How can I not? If that happens again. I mean I don't know exactly what it's like, but based on what you've told me it would be a nightmare." "Rachel, calm down. Maybe it won't even happen. Just because the Marker started sending out a signal doesn't mean that another outbreak is going to start." Then a thought came to him. "Hey, wait. Have you been experiencing anything, uh . . . weird?" "Huh?" She said. "What do you mean?" "I mean, like. Uh . . . visions, or something. Insomnia, schizophrenia, stuff like that." She thought about it. "Um . . . no." "Oh, good." That meant she was immune to the Marker's effects. He was relieved. Rachel going crazy and trying to kill him would just devastate him. He loved Rachel more that anything. He couldn't stand to lose her. "Well, it's getting late." Logan said. "Should be getting off to bed." "Oh, yeah." Rachel said. She shut off the TV and kissed Logan goodnight. She walked out the door. Logan sat on the couch, thinking about Rachel. How would she take it if another outbreak occurred? What would Logan do if she was killed? If she was killed. He couldn't even think of it. He got off the couch and walked over to his RIGger and got his night clothes on. He shut everything off and climbed into bed. He threw the covers over himself and stared at the ceiling. At this point he was just waiting for it to happen. He already knew it would. It was just a matter of when. He slowly started to drift off into sleep, with the Marker on his mind. Category:Blog posts